


After the escape

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, happy end, hinami is 16 here, spoilers for tg re 70
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple: Kaneki x Hinami.<br/>Warnings:  age gap (Hinami is 16 years old in this story) spoilers for TG: Re 70, au .<br/>Rating: T<br/>Summary: Kaneki and Hinami escaped the cochlea and never returned. They were happy to be in a place so, so, so far.   Oneshot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the escape

**Author's Note:**

> Now, i feel comfortable to ship these two. You know, i'm very devastated. Because my ship Yomouka is now incestuous. I needed to find another ship to cover the hole. I was already thinking of ship KaneHina. Now, i'm putting it out.

Hinami P.O.V.  
"It's been a year that i ran from cochlea. Life has been calmer now. I never heard of my other friends. I hope they have survived the shinigami of GCC. But what matters most is that Ken- chan is with me now.  
I can remember the day we escaped from prison. I remember that he was suicidal. I had to hit him to bring him back to reality. And he returned. Almost got caught by a bastard called Furuta. But i hit him with my kagune and we run together.  
We did not return. We lost so much. At first, i was sad. But spending time, i got used. We went to northern Japan. A cold place. But far from the tumultuous life of Tokyo.  
The extent to which the months went by, me and Ken were approaching more and more. After eight months of our escape, happened the unexpected.  
We both hid us in a hovel abandoned in the field. It has not been difficult to get bodies. But when there, we have to kill the lost in the forest.  
Where we live, there are many plants. With flowers and everything.  
Anyway, getting back where i was.  
One day, Ken-chan, put a flower in my hair, grabbed my hand and asked if Ii wanted to date him. I was a bit surprised. And i asked for time to think. The next day, I said "yes." I already have 16 years, we are alone and never dated before .  
Four months have passed since that day.  
I still remain pure, though i already share the same bed with my beloved. The house we live in is tiny. Little by little we were assembling the furniture. We were picking up things in the junkyard. We have a garden at home. What gives to make some money for us. We have to be discreet too .  
Sometimes , Ken back with some flowers for me. Or some old books. With little money we have, there is so much to spend. Meat is free. We took clothes and blankets in public donations. It has a pity close to home. We do not have electricity at home. Everything is done by candlelight. Sometimes, we buy some books.  
We live happy. But distrustful. We never know when the damn doves can reach us. But, until then , i will be the beautiful flower from Ken-chan. And he will be my tree. "  
PS: Like it?


End file.
